Two Worlds Collide
by WriterKat1
Summary: What happens when big bad Silas comes to town and Stefan is nowhere to be found? What about human Katherine? Lives will change and love will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

"College will be great for you, Elena. Stop worrying!"

"Jeremy, its college, I didn't have the best high school experience, so I have a right to be worried."

"Right, I did die and all, you turned off your humanity and worst of all, you chose Damon."

"Don't say that Jeremy. Damon helped us both when he came up with that cover story about you not really dying in the fire."

"Right, what did he say? That I was a stupid teenager that burned down his own house and skipped town to make sure I wasn't caught?"

"Better than nothing."

Jeremy smiled at me and my heart fluttered. I loved Jeremy more than anything. It took him dying to make me realize that I would rather have him more than Damon or Stefan. The summer was great. Damon and I traveled a lot with Jeremy. There was more than enough sex and no one interrupted us. I didn't want to even come back to Mystic Falls. So far there is no sign of human Katherine. Maybe I did kill her. I could only hope. There was also no sign of Stefan either, which worried me, more than it probably should have. I did love Stefan, as a human. I am no longer a human. I am a vampire, along with Damon. Ugh Damon. I loved him. Didn't I? Of course I did, but there has always been this voice in the back of my head saying I shouldn't.

"Elena? Earth to Elena?"

Jeremy snapped me right out of my thoughts, "I'm listening."

"Great, so you don't mind me being a hunter again?"

"What! Jeremy you can't be serious!"

"Gotcha. I knew you weren't listening. What I was really saying was, have you heard from Stefan? Like at all?"

"No, not all summer. Not one word."

"What about Klaus? Caroline? Bonnie? Anyone besides me and Damon?"

"No Jer, I haven't talked to anyone all summer."

"Well all that sex will do that."

"Jeremy!"

"What? It's gross, no doubt. I don't like Damon. I want to talk to Stefan."

"He got rid of Silas for good. We should be fine. We should have a normal year!"

"That's never easy when we have a bunch of vampires and werewolves for friends."

"Touché."  
Jeremy smiled, I could tell no contacting anyone all summer was hard for him but it was what needed to be done in order to start this year off on a good note, "Help me finish packing and then we can go get ice cream!"

"Is Damon coming?"

"No, he went to go home and check on Stefan."

"So we can finally have some real family time?"

"Yes, real family time Jer."

We exchanged smiles and continued to pack, but Jeremy picked up the pace to get some ice cream faster.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into my house that I shared with his brother, Stefan, "Stefan are you here?"

"He hasn't been here all summer."

"Katherine."

"Damn right its me, Damon."

Before Katherine knew it I had her against the wall with my forearm at her neck.

"Damon-" She was chocking for air. "Damon, I'm human."

I wouldn't drop my arm; I knew she wasn't serious. Elena had the cure and she gave it to Stefan, so he can have a normal life.

"What games are you playing today Katherine?"

She could barely let a breathe out so I loosened my grip on her, "I'm not playing games anymore Damon. Elena and I got in a fight and she shoved the cure down my throat."

I grabbed her by the arm, "You're coming with me, no funny business."

Katherine smirked, "Couldn't even if I wanted to."

Katherine. Same old Katherine. Was she lying?

"Get in the car, Katherine."

She obeyed my orders, which never happened, and I mean ever.

When we finally got to Elena's I didn't even bother knocking, it seemed useless because we had become so close this summer. I don't know what I was feeling. I loved Elena, so much. But, there was always going to be this part of me that loved Katherine. Where was Stefan anyway? No matter how much I hated my brother, at times, I loved him, always.

"Damon? Hello? Are you going to call Elena down or what?"

Katherine jolted me out of my train of thought, "Yeah, sorry. Elena? Are you here?"

I heard footsteps running down the stairs and Elena greeting me with a smile. That smiled faded quickly when she saw Katherine.

"What is she doing here?" she questioned me.

Elena then turned to Katherine; "I thought I took care of you back at the school."

Katherine had a look on her face that I had never seen before, fear.

It quickly faded when she remembered who she was, Katerina Petrova. She was fearless. Even if she were a human she would never let some newbie come out and best her.

"Yes, dear Elena, you did turn me back into a human, but I know how to kill you. And I can still do it if I wanted to."

"You're not immortal anymore, Katherine. I should remind you of that."

Without another second passing by Elena was at Katherine's throat like I was earlier.

"Elena, stop it."

"Why are you helping her?! She made our lives hell! I should have just killed her when I had the chance! I can finally do it now! I am more powerful that her!"

"You wont lay one finger on Katherine, and that's final."


	3. Chapter 3

Why the hell was Damon protecting Katherine? He hated just as much as I did. Or at least that's what I thought.

"You hate her too, Damon."

"I know I do, but I am not killing her and I wont let you kill her either."

"Why not? She made you and Stefan the worst of enemies, you despised each other at the hands of Katherine."

My forearm is still pressed up against Katherine's neck and I can feel her go limp at my grip.

Damon rushes over to catch her, "See what you did?! You might have killed her."

I personally check her pulse, "Nope, still alive. My plan didn't work."

I cross my arms at my chest. I'm sad that Katherine isn't dead. I wish she would just leave this world forever.

Damon shakes his head at me, "This is not the Elena I fell in love with."

How could he say that? I was still me, just immortal and stronger, "You don't mean that."

"Of course I do, Elena! The Elena I fell in love with would never kill someone else, never mind a powerless human."

"She isn't human, she's Katherine."

"You cant play that card anymore, Elena. She is just as human as you used to be."

"You are not serious!" This turned into a yelling match quicker than I imagined.

"What is going through your head right now Elena? How much you want to kill _vampire_ Katherine, not _human_ Katherine."

"She is still Katherine, don't put a label on her."

"You gave her a clean slate when you shoved that cure down her throat, unwillingly." Damon was winning the fight for who had the louder scream.

"I didn't want her to have a clean slate!"

"You left her for dead, with no one to protect her. What did you expect her to do?" Damon lowered his voice, "She was at the house when I went looking for Stefan."

"Why?"

"I don't know because I did the same thing you did. I had her neck under my arm."

"See you wanted to kill her too."

"I didn't know she was human."

True, I thought to myself. "Why was she there?"

"We didn't get that far. I didn't believe that she was really human, so I brought her here, my mistake, obviously."

"Damon I-"

A confused Katherine, waking up from her unconscious state, "Da-Damon", cut me off. She was stammering, for my boyfriend.

"I'm here, Katherine."

"I'm so sorry." No one, ever, heard Katerina Petrova say the words 'I'm sorry'.


End file.
